robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Berserk 2
Berserk 2 was a competitor robot that entered Series 3 and 4 of Robot Wars. It reached the Heat Final in Series 3, becoming the first robot to withstand Hypno-Disc's flywheel in the process, before losing in the second round in Series 4 to newcomers Tornado. Team Berserk had previously entered the Series 2 Super Heavyweight Championship with the original Berserk, and subsequently entered Series 5 with Twister. Design Berserk 2 was a rounded wedge-shaped robot armed with an axe (referred to as a hammer on the show) and rear steel pneumatic lifting forks as weapons. In Series 3, it was painted silver and black to resemble a human skull. Berserk 2 cost £2000, took four months to build, and was made out of aluminium alloy for this series. In Series 4, Berserk 2 featured a redesigned body which intended to allow self-righting, as well as a faster top speed and steel armour instead of aluminium. Its colour scheme was also changed to grey and black, with the robot's name written on the front left-hand side and the skull design absent. Robot History Series 3 In the first round of its Series 3 appearance, Berserk 2 faced Tut's Revenge, the new robot from the Mega Hurts team. Berserk 2 began slowly, but Tut's Revenge drove straight into the wall, allowing it to lift its opponent with the rear forks, almost toppling itself over in the process. Tut's Revenge spun as Berserk 2 retreated and attacked again, eventually toppling Tut's Revenge onto its back and leaving it stranded as it was attacked and pitted by Dead Metal. In the second round, Berserk 2 fought series newcomers Ally Gator. The two robots started evenly, with Ally Gator getting underneath Berserk 2 from the side, and Berserk 2 lifting Ally Gator up, but not flipping it over and again almost toppling itself. More pushing and lifting ensued, with Ally Gator eventually pushing Berserk 2 into Shunt's CPZ, but Berserk 2 recovered, finally toppling Ally Gator over completely. With Ally Gator unable to self-right, Berserk 2 hammered its underside with its axe, before the House Robots came in to cause more damage to Ally Gator. Berserk 2 went into the Heat Final, where it faced the destructive flywheel of rising tournament favourites Hypno-Disc. Berserk 2 started tentatively, but withstood Hypno-Disc's first few blows and eventually lifted it, carrying it into Sir Killalot and leaving it sitting close to the CPZ. As Hypno-Disc escaped, Berserk 2 was suddenly flipped over by an arena spike, before being bumped back onto its wheels by Hypno-Disc after failing to self-right. Berserk 2 axed Hypno-Disc's disc, inflicting very little damage, before being pushed into Sir Killalot's CPZ while attacking its opponent's rear armour. More shoves from Hypno-Disc and axe blows from Berserk 2 ensued, before Hypno-Disc backed into Sgt. Bash's pincers and sustained more blows from Berserk 2 as cease was called. The fight went to a judges' decision, which went in favour of Hypno-Disc, eliminating Berserk 2 from the competition. Series 4 Berserk 2 returned for the Fourth Wars, seeded twenty-fourth after its Heat Final finish in Series 3. In its heat eliminator, it fought against The Creature and fellow Series 3 Heat Finalist Inverterbrat. Berserk 2 was slow to get into the action, spinning on a flame jet before closing in on The Creature as Inverterbrat rammed and tried to lift it. However, Inverterbrat's lifting arm malfunctioned, lifting its wheels completely off the Arena floor and leaving it immobilised as Refbot separated it and The Creature. Berserk 2 nudged, chased and lifted The Creature, nearly removing its shell in the process, before attacking Inverterbrat several times with its axe. It sustained a few scratches and gashes from Inverterbrat's bludgeoner in the process, and retreated to attack The Creature again as the House Robots finished Inverterbrat off. Berserk 2 retreated to let the House Robots finish off Inverterbrat, and went through to the next round along with The Creature. In the second round, Berserk 2 was drawn up against promising newcomers Tornado. In this battle, Berserk 2 was too slow to escape Tornado's first charge, and was shoved around the arena and into the walls several times. Berserk 2 was eventually attacked by Dead Metal, before Tornado pushed it across the arena into the wall, repeatedly slamming into Berserk 2 and immobilising it. Sir Killalot attacked Berserk 2, cutting through its side panel, before carrying it to the Flame Pit and dropping it down the pit. Berserk 2 was then retired from Robot Wars following this defeat and replaced by Twister the following series. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Series Record Trivia *Team Berserk were notable in that most of the team members were deaf, communicating in sign language. This allowed the team to have one extra team member to act as a translator. *Berserk 2's name was misspelt as Beserk II in its appearances in Series 3. *Both of Berserk 2's losses were to a newcomer who would go on to win the heat. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots from West Yorkshire Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 1 Category:UK Heat Finalists Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 5 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme 1